


Never know what you are going to get

by Restoring_Nova



Series: Fire Emblem Heroes One-shots [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, My First Fanfic, Other, day of devotion, how do i make tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Restoring_Nova/pseuds/Restoring_Nova
Summary: Kiran spends the day giving flowers to the Order of Heroes.
Relationships: Alfonse/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Series: Fire Emblem Heroes One-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158821
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Never know what you are going to get

Kiran noticed how similar the Day of Devotion was to Valentine’s day. The main difference was that this festival did not only capitalize on romantic love, but on various other relationships such as parent to child and friendships. After learning about this festival, Kiran decided that they preferred it over Valentine’s day.

The Askr siblings had informed them about the festival. Alfonse told them how the Day of Devotion was celebrated in a different world every year. The festival slightly differed based on location, but the concept remained the same: give gifts to who you care about, a friendly battle, and feast in the end.

Sharena filled in on the little details that she particularly enjoyed such as dressing up and receiving gifts. Every time she said something, her brother simply rolled his eyes and continued explaining to Kiran.

Now, the summoner was known to be _very_ ambitious; it was almost concerning. Sometimes, they cooked up the craziest schemes mid-battle or just in the kitchen, and ever since they learned about the Day of Devotion, they swore to themself that every hero would receive a gift from them. No matter how evil, closed off, or simply a stranger, Kiran was going to ensure that no one was left out, even if they would have to spend the whole day doing so.

Kiran took out their phone to view the list of heroes they had written down:

Alfonse (R)  
Alm (R)  
Raigh (R)  
Sharena (B)  
Corrin (B)  
Anna (Y)  
Hector (Y)  
Virion (W)  
Mathew (W)  
Mist (W)

The summoner was quite pleased with themselves on how well organized their plan was. They had color coded flowers according to the weapon type of each hero… well… almost. They couldn’t find any green flowers, so yellow was the next best thing.

They spent the entirety of their day searching for each hero. Kiran quickly managed to find Sharena, Anna, Corrin, and Mist together shopping at a kiosk. After handing them their flowers, Sharena burst into tears and pulled Kiran in for a hug, calling them the “Bestest friend ever”; Kiran would have corrected her, if she wasn’t crying in their arms. Anna was thrilled to receive her flowers since she loves receiving free stuff. Corrin and Mist were both surprised to have received flowers from the summoner, but were extremely happy either way.

Kiran continued on their search for heroes when they encountered Mathew, Hector, and Virion next. They were chatting near a food stand discussing what they would like to eat. Mathew was the first to notice the summoner and greeted them, Hector and Virion followed suit. After handing them the gifts, Hector tried to smell his and claimed he couldn’t smell anything, but enthusiastically thanked Kiran anyway. Virion said that the flowers were almost as lovely as Kiran, to which Mathew had asked if Virion has seen Kiran without their hood. Virion answered no, but insisted that he didn’t need to see Kiran’s face to know. Mathew was just happy that he actually received flowers and asked Kiran to take off their hood; Kiran obviously said no.

Following that encounter, Kiran managed to find Alm and Raigh together at one of the festival games. Alm was trying to throw hoops over a pole; Raigh was just standing to the side, watching Alm fail miserably. Kiran waited until Alm had finished his game to give the flowers. Alm gave the Kiran a big thumbs up and calling them “The best summoner ever.” Raigh, on the other hand, casually gave thanks but his facial expression was trying to hide his apparent smile.

Only one hero remained: Alfonse. Although Kiran and Alfonse were not particularly close, Kiran was going to find him and give him his gift. After searching throughout the whole festival, the summoner decided it was best to just ask someone from the Order. Luckily, Kiran found his sister once again and asked where was her brother.

“Oh, he stayed in the castle,” she replied dejectedly, “and you know how he is… he doesn’t like to interact with other people.” Kiran proceed to ask where he could be and the princess answered, “Probably in the library or his room. I’d say check the library first.” Thanks to the lead provided by Sharena, the summoner made their way to the library.

Kiran quietly opened the door to avoid disturbing anyone, but soon found the library to be empty. _Of course, everyone is at the festival_. All the chairs and sofas were empty, but Kiran noticed a cup of tea on one of the tables. Steam was rising from the liquid to which Kiran concluded that at least one person was in there, hopefully the prince. They proceeded to wander through the many bookshelves that adorned the library. As they walked through what felt like a labyrinth of books, they would often get distracted by a novel or two. It was during their distraction that they heard a familiar voice call out to them, “Summoner?”

The Summoner turned around and let out a small, “Oh!” Alfonse stood there in confusion as Kiran chuckled a bit, happy to have finally found the last person on their list.

“I thought you were attending the festival? Why were you looking for me?” He was pretty awkward with people, but he grew a _slightly_ more comfortable with the summoner after the few battles Order had fought. Kiran simply smiled and handed the flowers to the prince. He stood there holding his red tulips with his mouth slightly agape. Kiran said goodbye while trying quickly walk past Alfonse because now they were starting to feel a bit awkward.

“Wait,” he said as Kiran approached the door, “I actually have something for you.” Kiran looked at him and was now the one in genuine shock, “Wait! Why are you surprised? You didn’t think that I wouldn’t get something for you, right?” Kiran proceeded to explain that Alfonse wasn’t at the festival and how Kiran thought he didn’t like to get close to heroes. He shrugged in response, “Listen…” he took a second to reconsider his words and his tone became serious, “I have been meaning to tell you this, but I keep putting it off and now is a better time than never.

“I have to confess that I never intended to become friends with you, Summoner, or any hero for that matter.”

_Jesus, sorry for bringing you a gift then_. Kiran was starting to partially regret giving him the gift, but they knew they couldn’t just give flowers to everyone but one hero.

“The more you have to lose, the worse it hurts when you do. Others may open themselves to such hurt, but as a prince, I must remain strong. It seemed reasonable to keep everyone at a distance.”

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. What have I done_ —. Kiran’s head was running in circles because their intention was not to make him feel somber. They were vaguely aware about his history with an ex-friend, but they certainly did not take that into account when bringing him the gift. The only thing Kiran knew what to do was stand as still as possible because they were only millimeters away from freaking out by how serious the evening has gotten.

“But you're always there when I need you, to the extent that when you're not near, I feel... not quite myself.”

_Wait a minute…_

“You've shown me the folly of pushing others away. I would have never discovered our fine friendship, had I not welcomed you in.”

_I imagined over a billion scenarios, but I didn’t expect this…_

“And then what would I be? Less than I am. Now, I can only hope you feel the same. In any case, I swear to keep you safe. You're my trusted partner, Kiran.”

Kiran was dumbfounded. Not even the hood they wore was able to conceal their shook because the rest of their body did it for them. Their arms laid loosely at their sides and Kiran accidentally dropped Breidablik. Their jaw was practically hanging off of their face and the only audible sound that can be heard from the Summoner was an “uhhh…”

Alfonse frowned, “I’m sorry I crossed the line—”

Kiran’s eyes widen at this reaction and cut off his apology, saying that they would be happy to accept his gift. Yet, they were still confused. _If he had a gift for me, why didn’t he go to the festival?_

Alfonse nervously laughed, “Oftentimes I feel rather awkward at festivals. I was actually planning to give you the gift tomorrow, but now is a good time.” The newly made pair of friends smiled to each other, “It’s in my room. Do you mind accompanying me there?”

——————————————————————————————————————————

“Stay here while I get it,” the prince ordered. He came back in 2 minutes with a box of assorted chocolates, “I noticed you liked sweets, so I wanted to give you this.”

Kiran was overt thrilled to now be Alfonse’s friend and wholeheartedly thanked him for the chocolates, “Do you know what they say about box of chocolates back in my world?”

“I don’t think you have told me…”

“You never know what you are going to get!” Kiran answered with a big smile.

“I mean… Yes I supposed that’s true but…” he was confused as to what they actually meant. The summoner solely laughed and invited him to eat the chocolates with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My pen name is Restoring_Nova, but feel free to call me Nova. This is my first fanfic and I plan on uploading more in the near future (as well as in other fandoms). As of right now I recently opened a Tumblr (restoring_nova) and Twitter(@Restoring_Nova) account, where I will be uploading art works once in a while. If you have any questions, feel free to comment and I'll do my best to answer as soon as possible. Thank you so much for reading and I hope to see you again!


End file.
